


Werewolf

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936012
Kudos: 42





	Werewolf

Remus was lying in his bed with the curtains drawn, he was reading a book when there was a rustle of sheets and a light poured inside the darkness, “Close it!” He hissed, but calmed down when he saw the long hair of his boyfriend in the parting between the curtains, “Can I come in?” Sirius asked, Remus shrugging and making way for Sirius to lay next to him, as soon as he had settled down the book was bushed away from his chest as Sirius cuddled next to him and threw his arm over Remus’ chest, “Are you okay?” Sirius asked after a while, “Well, if we don’t count everything hurting then yeah, I feel great” Remus said sarcastically, Sirius giggled but then turned Serious, “The full moon is tonight” Sirius stated, Remus sighed, “And I have to be there alone because james and Peter got into trouble again” Remus said, there was a moment of silence before Sirius spoke up, “You won’t be alone, I will be there” Remus turned to look at him, “No” He stated, “You can’t come there alone, your animagus form is so small, what if I couldn’t control it? James won’t be there to protect you” Remus continued, “I will be fine. You don’t have to worry about it” Sirius promised. 

Remus left earlier than Sirius because even though Madam Pomfrey knew that they were animagus she wouldn’t allow the others to go with Remus so they’d have to sneak in a little later. When he finally left the common rooms, it was already dark outside. It was already after midnight when he made his way out of the castle with James’ invisibility cloak, when he got to the shrieking shack, he left the cloak at the bottom of the stairs and made his way up the stairs, he listened through the door and when he heard nothing out of the ordinary, he opened the door and looked in,before he could react Remus’ werewolf form was already jumping at him and just before the wolf's claws sank into his chest he turned around and felt them hit his back, he was pushed to the ground and he felt them tore through his back, he yelled and tried to crawl away but the wolf was already dragging him into the room and when Sirius tried to grab onto something, but the wolf stepped on his arm and another shriek tore out of his throat, he was thrown against a wall and moments later he lost consciousness.

Remus woke up to the sunlight hitting his face, which was odd since the room that was in had no windows and the only way for light to get in was through the door, which was open. He smelled a huge amount of blood and turned his gaze to look at himself for any wounds but the only one he found were a few scratches on his arms, he looked around the room and in the corner of the room, laying in a puddle of his own blood, was Sirius. Remus’ blood ran gold and he raised to his feet, not caring about the pain that burned in them, he fell on his knees and turned Sirius around, before he had time to look at the wounds, there was a gasp and Sirius stirred, his skin was sticky with blood and Remus didn’t think he had ever seen Sirius so pale, he looked dead and Remus feared that soon he might be if he didn’t do something, without even thinking about it, he raised Sirius and started to make his way to Hogwarts.

“Madam Pomfrey!?” Remus yelled when he got to the hospital wing, Pomfrey came out of her office and gasped, “Bring him over here, right here” She commanded, “Now, you go rest, I will take care of him” Pomfrey said, before Remus could protest, Pomfrey had already guided him to a bed and returned to Sirius’ side, drawing the curtains with a flick of her wrist, even as Remus fell asleep he could hear the sudden pained pant and groans from behind the curtains at the other end of the room. 

Hours went by when Remus finally woke to sounds of people talking coming from somewhere in the hospital wing, he recognized the voices as James’, Peter’s and to his surprise; Sirius’. He rose to his feet and quickly changed his clothes before making his way to the still drawn curtains, when he pulled the curtains apart, the smell of blood hit him directly, “Remus, you’re finally awake” James said, “How do you feel?” Remus was too occupied to answer, he couldn’t turn his eyes away from Sirius. He had a bandage that covered his chest, his left side was blue and purple, hsi hair was sticky with blood and even though it was clear that Madam Pomfrey had tried to heal his right arm, it was still in a weird angle. “Remus?” Remus finally turned away when James placed his hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?” he asked again, Remus just nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine” Remus said before turning away and walking back to his bed and closing the curtains. For the next week, Sirius slipped in and out of consciousness and the smell of blood was in the air of the room, Remus only visited Sirius when he was sleeping, he didn’t dare look at Sirius legs, too scared to see what he had done. 

After a week, Remus got out of the hospital wing and Sirius got out as soon as he could walk again, which Remus heard from James, when Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room, he was walking weakly and he looked paler than normal, before any of them could say anything, Lily was already at Sirius’ side and asking if he was alright, Sirius had smiled at the girl and nodded, she had walked him up the stairs and into their dorm room. When Remus finally had the courage to enter the room and see Sirius, it was already late in the night, he walked in and over to his bed, where Sirius was laying, he sat down next to Sirius, “Sirius?” He asked, not touching Sirius, Sirius’ grey eyes turned to him and softened when he realised who it was, “I’m sorry, you just disappeared and I felt lonely so I fell asleep here, I’m sorry” Sirius said, Remus sighed, “It’s quite alright, and I’m the one who should be sorry” Remus said, Sirius tried to raise up to sit next to him, but his left arm gave out and he fell on his side, he tried to hide a gasp, but Remus could smell the fear, he raised Sirius up to rest his back against the pillows, then he climbed to sit next to him, “Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault” Sirius said, taking Remus' hand in his. “I hurt you Sirius, I couldn’t control it and I hurt you. How is that not my fault?” Remus asked, “Yes, but I came in without thinking about what could happen, and in my human form nonetheless” Sirius said, he shifted to sit closer to Remus to rest his head on Remus’ shoulder, he winced and started to fall forward when Remus cathed him, “How much does it hurt?” Remus asked, Sirius panted and his face was formed into that of pain, “I think it’s bleeding again” He said, not louder than a whisper, but Remus of course heard it, “I can check it, if you want to” Sirius nodded, “Yeah, the bathroom” Sirius said, Remus got up, “This is going to hurt a little” He said, before taking Sirius into his arms, Sirius hissed and closed his eyes, everytime Remus took a step, Sirius’ breath would hitch in his throat. 

When they finally reached the bathroom, Remus placed Sirius on the toilet, “I will check your chest first, okay?” Remus asked, Sirius nodded, “It’s alright” Sirius said, reaching to pull his shirt off, he pulled it off and revealed his chest, it was faint purple and yellow, with a few bruises on his ribs, to Remus most of them looked healed, but he couldn’t be sure. He sat on a stool next to Sirius and started to peel off the bandages, they stuck to his chest on the spots that had cuts. He placed them in the bin and started to clean the cuts, when he was done, he was about to put new bandages on when Sirius stopped him, “I don’t need more on that, there are just a few cuts and they are completely healed by now” Remus placed them back on the table and then asked Sirius to turn around. His back was covered in bandages and it reeked of blood, Remus pulled a face, but nonetheless, started to take the bandages off and what he saw shocked him, there were four long claw marks that ran from the nape of his neck to the small of his back, they were bleeding on some places and they were deep, Remus thought about when he had woken and what would be different if he hadn’t woken up when he did. When he started cleaning the cuts with disinfectant, Sirius gasped and his breathing turned ragged and pained, “It hurts, Remus” Sirius said, Remus placed his lips on Sirius’ neck and kissed it until Sirius breathing evened, “I know, I’m sorry” he whispered, while still cleaning the wounds, when he was done, he quickly bandaged them over, after which he took Sirius’ hand and led him back to his bed, he made sure that Sirius was comfortable before laying down next to him, Sirius took hold of his shirt and pulled him closer, “Please stay” He whispered, “Of course, I love you” Remus said, Sirius’ face turned red, even though they had been dating for two years already, that was only the third time Remus had said that to him. He buried his face in Remus’ chest and soon he felt Remus’ fingers in his hair.

Remus woke up, the room still dark, he could see Sirius’ back in front of him, he didn’t have a shirt on and Remus could see his ribs rise and fall when he breathed, his hip bones were clearly visible and his back was full of tattoos and scars, and in the middle of his back were four long scars, that covered most of his back, Remus traced his fingers along them, and into Sirius long black hair, the man before him turned around, his eyes still sleepy, it had been fifteen years since those scars had first appeared on his back, the man was before him was still as beautiful as ever, if not for the noticeable weight loss and the tired look always present in his eyes, “Good morning” Remus said, reaching up and kissing Sirius’ forehead, who hummed in content, he crawled toward Remus and buried his face in the man's chest, “It’s not morning yet, Remus” Sirius whispered, placing his hand on Remus’ chest, “Let us sleep some more”


End file.
